A Stolen Moment With An ANBU
by ShipperTrish
Summary: Sakura finds herself alone in a room with a silver haired ANBU. No plot really, just wanted Sakura to be with Kakashi dressed up as a freakin' hot ANBU.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Warning: This story is rated M and meant for adults only. You've been warned!

**A Stolen Moment With An ANBU**

The silver haired ANBU stood behind Sakura with one arm across her chest, his other hand reaching for Sakura's which was gripped tightly around a kunai. He gently pried her hand open and the kunai fell clinking to the stone floor. He brought his face down close to her cheek and breathed her in. God, she smelled good! Then, with a feather-light touch, he traced the curve of her neck and shoulder with his fingertips. Sakura closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. She could feel herself falling into a lull, surrendering to him. At that moment, he knew he had her. The ANBU lifted the cat mask to the top of his head and pulled the mask covering his nose and mouth down to his neck. Sakura felt his warm lips on her neck, kissing her softly. Sakura bent her head to the side to give him easier access.

"Kakashi!" Sakura breathed.

Kakashi's hand ventured slowly from her shoulder, to her front, gently over each curve of her breasts, down over her flat stomach, and began to rub the spot between her legs. Sakura tilted her head back against him and lost herself in the sensation. Wanting to feel her without barrier, Kakashi slipped his hand under the hem of Sakura's shorts and panties. He could feel her heat, her softness, her wetness. Kakashi dipped his fingers into Sakura, then moved up her slit, spreading the wetness to her clit. The hard nub became slippery and Kakashi was able to rub circles easily over it. Over and over he dipped his fingers inside of her and rubbed circles over her clit, rubbing faster and faster each time. Sakura could feel the heat intensify where Kakashi was rubbing her. She could feel it intensify within the inner walls of her vagina. She could feel herself getting wetter. The heat burned all the way down to her feet. Sakura's breaths became shorter and shorter and her head tilted further back against Kakashi. Then, she was completely and utterly lost in pleasure. Only when she had come back down did Sakura and Kakashi realize that they had both stopped breathing.

Kakashi brought his hands up to the hem of Sakura's shorts and pulled them down, bringing her panties down along with them.

"Bend over for me," he asked and Sakura obediently bent over the interrogation desk in front of her. She caught their compromising position in the reflection of the mirror across from them and wondered if someone was watching, but she couldn't sense any chakras nearby. Instead, she found herself staring at Kakashi's reflection as he stood behind her and pulled his pants and boxers down to the ground. She watched as he rolled a condom onto his erection, took himself in his hand, and guided himself to her entrance. Sakura felt the tip as it touched her opening. She felt the thickness slowly stretch and fill her. Inch by inch she felt Kakashi slide further inside of her until she felt him hit a wall and could go no further. Sakura winced. Kakashi groaned. Kakashi slowly pulled himself out, then quickly rammed himself back in. This time Sakura groaned in pleasure with him. Again and again, Kakashi pulled himself out, then slammed himself back in, faster and faster each time until his motions became just a blur. Sakura held on tightly to the edge of the desk and tried to endure it. When she felt like she could take no more, she felt the inner walls of her vagina clamp tightly down on Kakashi's penis. Sakura quickly reached behind her, grabbed Kakashi's buttocks, and forced him to stop moving. All she wanted was to feel him as deep as possible inside of her so that she could just ride the waves that were overtaking her. She thrusted against Kakashi just a few more times, then collapsed exhausted on the table. Kakashi gave her just a minute to rest and then began to move in and out of her once more.

Kakashi shut his eyes, becoming aware of nothing but the tightness surrounding him, squeezing him, milking him. He needed more! As fast as he was pumping before, he pumped twice as fast now. Sakura was squeezing him so much tighter, so much faster, and it felt so good! Kakashi could feel himself climaxing and he rammed as hard and as deep into Sakura as he could. He felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure as he felt himself release inside of her. Kakashi gave a few last futile thrusts, then collapsed onto Sakura. Together the pair panted, hot and sweaty from their lovemaking. Then Kakashi pushed himself up, held the condom at its rim, and carefully pulled himself out. Sakura pushed herself off the table as well and stood in front of Kakashi, looking up at him. Kakashi tilted her chin up with his hand and kissed her deeply in the mouth. As they parted, Kakashi gave her one last long look. Sakura watched as he pulled his pants back up, pulled the mask back over his nose and mouth, and the cat mask back over his face, and he quietly exited the room, closing the door softly behind him. Sakura stared at the door for a couple of more minutes, then pulled her shorts back up and walked to the mirror. She looked at her reflection, her pink hair mussed up and her clothes wrinkled. She straightened herself up the best she could then she, too, walked silently to the door, took one last look around, and closed the door softly behind her.

The End


End file.
